Brotherhood of Doubt
The Brotherhood of Doubt were a terrorist group whose primary targets were the main NCIS Major Case Response Team led by NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. History The group was presumably first mentioned during the Season 10 finale episode, Damned If You Do where Agents Anthony DiNozzo, Timothy McGee and Ziva David were tasked with finding the killer of Navy SEAL, Chad McBride. In the Season 11 premiere episode, Whiskey Tango Foxtrot, after raiding a hideout, Gibbs and FBI agent Tobias Fornell discovered that Gibbs and his team were being targeted by the group in question. The group then made its presence known by bombing a hotel function that resulted in the death of SECNAV Clayton Jarvis while Homeland Security Director Thomas Morrow was left badly injured. In the Season 11 episode, Past, Present and Future, Tomás Mendez, a man who was in protective custody died after Gibbs shot Mendez with a sniper rifle. It was later revealed that Mendez was actually working for the Brotherhood all along and that Gibbs had shot Mendez to stop him from setting off another bomb by means of his his cell phone. In Kill Chain, the Brotherhood of Doubt struck again, using a stolen drone missile to attack a black-tie gala evening honoring Delilah Fielding, McGee's girlfriend. The attack succeeded, resulting in the deaths of four people while leaving Delilah badly injured and later permanently paralyzed from the waist down. A while later, Gibbs confronted Parsa, only for the terrorist to escape. Angered, Gibbs soon ordered his team to launch a full-scale manhunt for Parsa with NSA analyst Eleanor Bishop leading the charge. In Monsters and Men, the NCIS team finally captured Parsa, only to later discover that Parsa had allowed himself to be captured in the hope that he could complete a suicide mission while intending to kill Bishop but Gibbs later arrives at the holding cell and was able to shoot Parsa fatally, saving Bishop's life while ending the crisis once and for all. With Parsa dead and most of the Brotherhood's members also dead or imprisoned, it's presumed that the Brotherhood of Doubt has been completely dissolved and as such, is no longer an active threat to NCIS and other federal agencies. In addition, most of the members ended up arrested based on intel supplied by Parsa immediately prior to his death, although one of them ended up freed by Rivera via contacts so they could target Gibbs for assassination, as they both had a mutual hatred for Gibbs. Known Members *Benham Parsa- leader, deceased. *Tomás Mendez- Deceased. *Henry Coldwell- Deceased. *Fu'Ad Hansur- Deceased. *Hayat Parsa- Unknown. *Vernon Dale- Imprisoned. *Dominick Wayne- Deceased. *Victor Cheng- Imprisoned. *Erin Pace- Imprisoned. *Yusef Ryder- deceased. *Bashir Malik- Imprisoned. *Lateef Mir- Deceased. Known Victims *March 2007, Cairo, Egypt: Bus Bombing in Cairo, Egypt **Thirty unnamed people . *July 2008, Indian Ocean: Sabotage of a French Ship **Fifteen unnamed people . *November 2012, Bahrain: Hostage Crisis at the Luxury Hotel in Bahrain **Twenty unnamed people . *Two unnamed journalists . *Chad McBride . *Washington D.C. Hotel Bombing . **Two unnamed people . **Clayton Jarvis . **Twenty-two unnamed people . **Thomas Morrow . *Leroy Jethro Gibbs . *Lisa Pierway . *Anthony DiNozzo . *Ziva David . *Lawrence Walters . *Two unnamed bodyguards . *Dominick Wayne . *Daniel Coyne . *Yusef Ryder . *Drone Attack on the Conrad Gala: **Six unnamed people . **Twenty-two unnamed people . **Delilah Fielding . *Unnamed man . *Edwin Smith . Category:Murderers Category:Terrorist Organizations Category:Mass Murderers